Not So Bittersweet Rejection
by thatonedork
Summary: “I’m sorry Aang. I can’t. I just can’t.” Aang was rejected, and who better to help him get back on his feet than his friends? Toph, Sokka, Zuko, Mai, Yue, and even the feisty Azula pitch in to help Aang deal with his REJECTION. -OneShot- for kasplosion


For my buddy kasplosion whose _everything_ and _anything_ amazing (=

I do not and will not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_

* * *

_Not So Bittersweet Rejection_  
By: Dorkie-Seiyuuki  
An _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ Fic

* * *

A World where there are not nations, but instead, there are countries.  
A World where there is not one lone person who [tries] controls all  
A World where no one can bend elements for the belong to Mother Nature  
A World where there is no emotionally scarred prince, no boy who was stuck in ice for 100 years, no siblings who have lost their mother, and definitely no flying bison of any kind.  
A World where Aang, supposedly the Avatar who mastered all 4 elements and the defeated the Fire Lord , is just your average teenager

* * *

"I'm sorry Aang. I can't. I just can't."

Aang stared at Katara's retreating back as his whole body froze over. It was safe to say that he was shocked, utterly shocked that Katara had rejected him.

_She rejected me..._

_She rejected me..._

_Katara..._

"REJECTED YOU TWINKLE TOES!" Toph screamed. She slammed a hand down on Aang's back, causing the poor boy to fall face down. "Oops, sorry Aang."

"What did you do this time Toph?" Sokka asked exasperatedly. He walked over to the pair and noticed a frozen stiffed Aang lying on the floor.

"Don't look at me. He was like this when I got here." Toph replied, throwing her hands up in defense.

Sokka stared at her, eyebrows raised. He crossed his arms and stared at her expectantly. "Do you _really_ expect me to believe that Toph? You, who is the most violent towards Aang. You who's always beating on him just because you can. You who– "

"Alright, alright I knocked him down," Toph sighed," Sheesh don't need to so stingy about it. Besides, it's partly Katara's fault, too."

"My sister? What does he have to do with this?" Sokka asked.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice it!" Toph asked, surprised.

"Notice what?"

"Notice the interaction that goes between the two everyday!" Toph replied.

"What interaction?"

"AUGH! You are useless," Toph cried, "Twinkle Toes, that's him lying on the floor, has the hots, for your sister, that's Katara. Get it?"

"Why did Aang have the hots for my sister? Was he sick or something? It sounds bad." Sokka replied.

Toph cried out in frustration as Sokka stared at her funnily. "Forget it. I'll deal with you later. I got to bring in reinforcements first." Toph stuck her hand into her pants pocket and pulled out a sleek phone. Quickly punching in a few numbers, Toph placed the phone near her ear and began to talk. "Get over here to the school right now Princey. Call everyone else to, Twinkle Toes finally did it and it didn't turn out very well."

Toph hung up the phone and place it back into her pocket. She took a deep breath and turned back to Sokka. "Sokka, I think it's time we had the talk; about the birds and the bees."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"... And that's what 'got the hots for' means. You got it now?" Toph asked after she finished her whole lesson.

"Yes. But what was the point of the birds and the bees?! It had absolutely _nothing_ to do with it." Sokka cried out embarrassedly. "I already had that talk with my dad! And then I got it again from a twelve-year-old girl! Do you know how awkward that is?!"

"Nope. And I don't plan to." Toph replied, smirking, "Besides, I had to tell you something to occupy the time before they came."

"Before who comes?"

"Us."

Sokka turned around to find Zuko, Azula, Mai, and even Yue at the gates. "YUE! MY LOVE! YOU'VE COME TO SEE ME! IT'S BEEN WAY TOO LONG!" With hearts in his eyes, Sokka ran towards Yue with opens arms.

"Not now Sokka. We have matters to attend to." Yue replied sternly. She stepped out of Sokka's path, causing him to come crashing into Azula

"What where you are going peasant." Azula hissed haughtily.

"Azula! What did I say about being mean to my friends?" Zuko asked angrily. He glared at Azula as she let out a sigh.

"Sorry brother dear. I forget these insolent children are your.... friends."

"HEY! We aren't insolent children!" Sokka cried, "I'll have you know that I am actually in high school right now. Besides I'm older than you so you have no right to–"

"Will you please shut up? You're giving me a migraine." Mai rubbed her forehead with her fingers, trying to calm down.

"She's right Sokka. You're being a nuisance," Toph replied cheekily, "besides we have to worry about little ol' twinkle toes over there."

"That's right, how is he?" Yue asked. She bent down towards Aang and poked him gently. Seeing no response from him, Yue poked him again. And again. And again.

Aang twitched with contact and started laughin,"H-H-Hey! S-S-Stop that! I'm ticklish."

"At least we know that he isn't dead." Zuko stated nonchalantly.

"Oh joy." Azula mumbled.

"Well now that he's awake onto the next topic." Toph said. "So I gathered you all here to deal with the situation at hand; the fact that twinkle toes got rejected by little miss perfect."

"Toph!" Aang shouted, "Why'd you tell them about that?!"

"Because you need help," Toph replied, "I know that you would just take the rejection to heart and wouldn't try anything to win her back. Which is why I brought in reinforcements."

"But I don't want their help!" Aang replied angrily, "I just want to go home right now."

"Too bad, you're staying here with us," Toph replied. "Aang here asked Katara out on a date, and she flat out said no. So we need a plan that will get her to change her mind."

"Why don't you just threaten her?" Azula suggested, "If a guy rejected _me_, I would just threaten to run him and his family out of town. That or I would make his life at school so horrible that he would have to transfer out."

The group stared at Azula with wide eyes, feeling sorry for any guy who would reject her. Azula smirked, seeing that her _marvelous _plan left the group speechless. "So you want me to rough her up a bit?"

"Um, no it's okay, I don't think I could live with the fact that I forced Katara to go out with me." Aang replied meekly.

"Alright suit yourself." Azula stated, shrugging her shoulders.

"What if we brainwashed my sister by letting the aliens take her away to their home planet? We'll tell them to specifically make it so she can never reject Aang. Then when she comes back to Earth, Aang asks her out, and then she won't refuse!" Sokka suggested happily.

"..... Sokka, I don't think that's a good idea." Yue said truthfully.

"Oh okay. Never mind then! If Yue doesn't think it's a good idea, then we won't use it." Sokka said. He flashed a cheesy smile over towards Yue causing the rest of the group to gag a little.

Yue chuckled at Sokka and then suggested, "What about asking her again with flowers or something?"

"No! Not flowers, that too cheesy!" Toph shouted, "You should just totally make her jealous!"

"Hey that's a good idea!" Zuko agreed."Get a whole bunch of girls around you when you see Katara to make her see what she's missing."

"Um, I don't know about that." Aang replied nervously, "I don't think I–"

"That's not a bad idea." Mai said, smiling a bit. "I bet I can get Tai Ly to help in with this. She can probably bring a bunch of girls from her Academy to help out as well."

"We should have like 20 girls just hanging around you. That would make my sister jealous!" Sokka suggested. "We can even make them wear matching uniforms! Maybe even what Mai's wearing."

"Why are you looking at what my girlfriend's wearing Sokka?!" Zuko asked angrily, "Don't you be getting any ideas."

"I'm not! I'm just saying if 20 girls wore what Mai wore then Katara would surely get jealous of Aang." Sokka defended, "I'm not trying to hit on her or anything!"

"You'd better not be hitting on me." Mai murmured irritably.

"Hey! I'm wearing the exact same thing as Mai. Why didn't you say something about me Sokka?" Azula asked hotly.

"Well you see Azula... ummm... I was staring at Mai and–"

"So you WERE hitting on my girlfriend!" Zuko cried.

"N-N-No! I wasn't really! Sokka stuttered.

"Oh you are going to get it now boy." Mai mumbled.

"Sokka's done it now!" Toph laughed.

Azula, Zuko, and Mai had dangerous looks in their eyes as they began ganging up on Sokka. Worried, Yue walked over towards the four to try to make peace.

"Oh this is going to be interesting." Toph said happily. She propped herself down against the tree and made herself comfortable. "Where's some popcorn when you need some?"

Seeing that his friends were preoccupied, Aang took this moment to slip away. Slowly, he began to walk home.

* * *

Arriving home, Aang walked up the steps to his door only to stop dead in his tracks. "K-K-Katara? What are you doing here?"

Hearing Aang's voice, Katara stood up and walked down towards Aang. "I'm here to apologize Aang."

"For what Katara?" Aang asked.

"For rejecting your date invitation."

"Oh that." Aang replied glumly, "it's nothing. I shouldn't have suddenly asked you. I know it was much to sudden, and that I should have thought about your feelings before I asked. Next time, I won't do it again, if there is a next ti–"

"It's not about that Aang." Katara replied, "I wanted to apologize for rejecting it without giving you a reason. I only rejected you because I had to retake a test after school."

" –and I know you wouldn't want to – wait what?" Aang asked confused.

"You see, I had to take a make-up test after school today." Katara explained, " I got a bad score on my last test and I had to retake it or else my dad would have gotten mad. There's also the thing with Sokka...."

"So, wait you were, because afterschool, and what?" Aang looked at Katara, still confused.

Katara chuckled at Aang, and grabbed his hand, "How about I explain it all to you on our date."

Aang looked up at Katara, and smiled. He squeezed her hand, and tugged on it gently. "Alright let's go."

**Fin**

* * *

Alrightie, my first fanfic to post on my new account. It's AVATAR BASED ;D which is why I am writing it for my totally awesome friend, _kasplosion_. She's just absolutely amazing and I just had to write an avatar fic to thank her. For what? For being an awesome friend, and encouraging me to write [: we fanfic and real life buddies!

Anyways, this is my first _Avatar:The Last Airbender_ fic so it might not be good. But don't get me wrong, I absolutely LOVE Avatar. I might write a few more Avatar fics, but most likely I'll be writing more Naruto fics.

Hope you enjoyed my little fic! Remember to leave a kind review [:

- Dorkie-Seiyuuki


End file.
